


Ella

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Giro del Destino [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble 6: Giro del Destino, Drabble 6: Twist of Fate, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mpreg, Past Miscarriage, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Sí, señores. Vuestro bebé es una niña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ella

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Jack? —preguntó el Doctor.

—Me encuentro como si se me estuvieran desgarrando las entrañas pero no se lo digas a Ianto.

El Doctor miró un instante a Jack y luego desvió otra vez la mirada hacia el monitor. Ianto entró en la habitación.

—Lo siento. Quería acabar la clasificación y no miré la hora.

Jack rió levemente.

—Este es mi hombre, Doctor. La responsabilidad en persona.

—Cállate, Jack. ¿Está todo bien?

—Bueno… La niña parece estar perfectamente. Los riñones de Jack, no tanto. La criatura está alojada detrás del intestino y está presionando… bueno, está presionando bastante. Esto te tiene que doler, Jack.  
Pero Jack había dejado de escuchar.

—¿Has dicho… “la niña”? —preguntó Jack, emocionado.

Ianto sujetó la mano de Jack con fuerza y se la llevó a los labios, besando los nudillos. El Doctor sonrió.

—Sí, señores. Vuestro bebé es una niña.

—Una niña, Jack —dijo Ianto con un nudo en la garganta.

Jack tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Miraba el monitor aunque nada fuera visible allí.

—No se me había ocurrido pensar que podía ser un niño o una niña… La otra… la otra… vez… solo sabía que llevaba dentro un monstruo que no quería que estuviera allí. Pero ahora no me había atrevido siquiera a pensarlo. Era solo “el bebé”… Pero, de repente, todo es más real.

Ianto besó la mejilla de Jack y el Doctor le acarició la cabeza con cariño. Pero entonces el miedo se apoderó de nuevo de Jack y esta vez con mucha más contundencia. No podía perder a su niña. No podría soportarlo.


End file.
